La vecina de enfrente : Una Herencia por Navidad y la rubia sin llegar
by silviasi22
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Spin off del fic swanqueen "La vecina de enfrente" con trama totalmente independiente. Tras la repentina muerte de Cora, la ausente madre de Regina, en Nochebuena, hará que en menos de 24h. toda clase de acontecimientos ocurran, en una historia que empieza y acaba en la Iglesia del pueblo en donde "Jesús perdió la zapatilla". SWANQUEEN


**La vecina de enfrente : Una Herencia por Navidad y la rubia sin llegar (ONE-SHOT)**

**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

* * *

_"En memoria de una amada, querida y ferviente madre y abuela"_

_Cora Mills_

_24-12-2014_

Las campanas no dejaban de resonar, el murmullo de aquellos que aprovechaban hasta la última calada del cigarro para demorar su entrada en la casa del Señor, era lo único que se escuchaba junto a los arrullos de las palomas en el tejado del carcomido campanario de la aldea provinciana a donde Cora había ido a morir. Regina sentada en el primer banco, con sus mejores galas y el rostro cubierto por unas enormes gafas de Channel, sujetaba firmemente la mano de su hijo mientras miraba de reojo al banco de al lado, primera fila, en donde un puertorriqueño de un veintitantos vestido con una camisa de palmeras, sujetaba la mano de una apenada pelirroja, que no hacía más que llorar. Regina comprendía que todas las cotorras de los bancos posteriores eran las cotillas del pueblo, alguna incluso realmente soportaba a su madre y se contaban las penas, pero el resto... no tenían familia, y Cora no había sido demasiado amistosa en vida. Decidió dar de lado a su hija, y comprarse una mansión en ese odioso pueblo para poder fardar de rica entre la pobredumbre, y si, parecía que había dado resultado, la iglesia estaba llena.

-¿No vas a llamar a Emma mamá? - dándose cuenta el niño de que su madre no había hecho un sólo comentario al respecto sobre la rubia, lo cual era muy raro, porque desde que oficialmente eran novias, no paraba de mencionarla.

-No - siendo tajante - es el funeral de mi madre, y entiendo que no quiera venir, total, ¿cuanto llevamos saliendo? ¿medio año? Ni llega - resintiendo en su interior sus palabras.

-Pero aunque la abuela y tú no teníais mucha relación... era tu madre. Hasta Daniel ha venido - echando una mirada asesina, no típica de Henry a la cuarta fila, en donde Daniel acompañado de una joven de pelo caoba, guardaba silencio en memoria de la difunta.

-Ni lo menciones, dijimos que le ignoraríamos en todo momento. Ese hombre no es nada para nosotros, nada - subiéndosela por todo el esternón un escalofrío recordando el último acontecimiento dramático vivido en su vida por su culpa - En cuanto entierren a tu abuela, nos vamos para casa. Estamos a vísperas de Navidad, y seguro que la desgraciada de la nueva vecina organiza una macro fiesta en mi rellano.

-No, no creo. Elsa es súper maja, y se lo hubiese contado a Emma, y Emma a mi y... - viendo que ni los tintados cristales de marca, podían ocultar la mirada de odio de Regina en ese momento hacia su amado hijo. Debía aprender a mantener los secretos de su nueva madrastra a salvo.

* * *

Tras la misa...

Como era costumbre, una serie de señoras con mucho tiempo libre desfilaban de una en una dando su pésame a la hija; Regina, pero lo peor es que la afectada pelirroja también recibía los pésames, y lo que más sorprendía a Regina es que la tipa parecía conocer a las señoras. Sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad decidió acercarse a la joven, que no tendía muchos más años que ella, si no es que fuese más joven.

-Disculpa señora... - tocando el hombro con educación a la pelirroja - ¿Era usted la chica que cuidaba a mi madre, la hacía la comida...?

-¿Perdone? - haciéndose la ofendida - ¿Quién se cree que es para venir a ofenderme en el funeral de mi propia madre? - dejando helada a Regina.

-¿En serio? - reaccionando Henry por ella, bien, una tía nueva por Navidad, seguro que tendría muchos regalos este año entre Emma y ella.

-Henry, está claro que está atolondrada, y ese... esperpento - señalando al surfero que parecía tener por novio - son tal para cual, y su oficio sin beneficio es engañar a señoras mayores. ¿De verdad mi madre se creyó el cuento? - reuniéndose alrededor de ellas un coro se señoras cotillas.

-¿Qué cuento? ¿Crees que no se quién eres? Si, lo sé. Aunque tú no sepas de mi existencia, yo si se de la tuya... Pero no voy a discutir contigo hoy, hermanita... Lo siento, hemos perdido a la misma madre, y si no eres capaz de afrontarlo por ti, hazlo por tu hijo - sonriendo al niño.

-Henry, vámonos, hemos terminado aquí... tengo bastantes cosas en la cabeza como para lidiar con una falsa hermana nueva - agarrando perversamente la mano a su hijo, y arrastrándolo casi en dirección al coche.

-Falsa o no, la lectura del testamento es hoy a la hora del té, en Villa Storybrooke, la casa que regentaba nuestra madre... Y la cuál tú nunca te has molestado en pisar... y he de decirte, que ese piso en donde vives y que tanto cariño tienes, entra en el lote de la herencia - subiendo el tono a medida que Regina se alejaba más y más

-Mami, quizás deberíamos quedarnos a lo del testamento - dando zancadas para seguir el ritmo de su madre hasta el coche, y entrando sin rechistar al siento del copiloto.

-No lo sé Henry, esto me viene grande - rompiendo a llorar en la soledad de su coche e hijo - ¿De verdad tengo una hermana y no sabía de ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi madre me lo ocultó todos estos años? No lo entiendo. En momentos así necesito a Emma, y nunca está... últimamente nunca está.

* * *

-¡Vecina! - corriendo hasta el ascensor que bajaba ocupado por una rubia algo malhumorada - ¡Huy! Te veo algo enfurruñada - tocando su nariz de forma cariñosa - Esa vieja amargada con la que vives... ¿no te da cariñitos? - arrinconando a la joven contra la pared del ascensor poco a poco.

-¡Elsa, no! - apartándola de un empujón mientras el ascensor bajada muy lentamente - Te he dicho mil veces que amo a Regina, y que nunca pasará nada entre tú y yo... somos amigas ¿vale? - intentando poner nombre a lo que fuese que la niñata creía que tenían. Desde que su expiso fuese ocupado por una joven llamada Elsa, las cosas sólo habían empeorado. Empezó por optar de ir de buen rollito, la permitió las fiestas, colegueo... pero en poco tiempo Elsa empezó a demostrar cierto interés amoroso en la otra rubia, y aunque Regina no sabía nada o se hacía la ciega, lo que empezó con un juego, cada vez iba a más por parte de la alocada joven.

-Oh venga, estamos casi en Navidad, y he sido una niña muy buena, ¿no vas a darme un regalo? - poniendo ojitos.

-Si sigues comportándote así, no. Y tomaré medidas muy serias.

-Oh si, como me pone mi criminóloga favorita. ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa para que me examines mejor? - empezando a desabrochar su camisa, ante la mirada ruborizada de Emma.

-Te he dicho mil veces - mirando al techo para evitar mirar al busto de la joven - que yo no soy forense o médico, y no examino cuerpos - saliendo corriendo al abrirse las puertas del ascensor - ¡Felices fiestas vecina! ¡No me la lies parda con la party-hard! - cogiendo su maleta a peso, aunque tenía ruedas para ser transportada, sólo para evitar así estar encerrada un segundo más con Elsa. Llegaba tarde muy tarde, culpa del trabajo. Y para colmo, empezaba a nevar.

Últimamente llegaba tarde a todos lados. Era más feliz cuando estaba haciendo prácticas y sólo tenía que ordenar los papeles que desordenaba de vez en cuando con las visitas de su jefa y novia, Regina. Ahora tenía responsabilidades, y trabajar en una comisaría, a las órdenes del ex de tu novia... no dejaba demasiado tiempo libre. Pero eso no era excusa para llegar tarde al funeral de la suegra. Aunque no la conociese en persona, ni de palabra casi. Regina jamás la perdonaría no llegar al funeral de su madre. Pero tenía aun tres horas y media de viaje, sólo tres si pisaba a fondo.

* * *

Sentada en un confortable sofá, Regina cogía con cierto esnobismo la taza de té que la verdadera doncella de su difunta madre, la servía. De pie con ya menos agonías, su nueva hermana hablaba afablemente con el abogado. No si, encima, pretendería quitarle su herencia.

-¿Empezamos ya? Parece que va a caer una nevada, y me gustaría irme antes de que me sea imposible conducir -dejando el té, que ni se había molestado en probar, en la mesita que tenía al lado.

-Todavía no. Estamos esperando a alguien - contestó educadamente el abogado.

-¿Y quién más podría estar citado en el testamento de mi madre? - recalcando las dos últimas palabras mientras mirada a la pelirroja.

-¡Yo! - entrando en la sala un joven vestido de traje, que se quito del hombro un par de briznas de nieve.

-No me lo puedo creer, esto es el colmo - levantándose de repente. Mirando con recelo a Daniel, que siempre aparecía en el momento más inoportuno.

-Lo siento querida. Aunque tú no me tenías aprecio, tu madre sí, y murió creyendo que era la madre de tu hijo... así que me temo que figuro en el testamento - la rabia de Regina era indescriptible, pero como abogada, sabía que si su madre le había dejado algún bien por su parentesco con Henry, al no ser así, le ganaría en un juzgado con los ojos cerrados.

\- Bien ahora si podemos comenzar, por favor, tomen asiento los tres - esperando a que tanto las hijas como el supuesto yerno tomasen asiento - Procedamos a la lectura del testamento, en realidad es muy ameno.

_"Queridas hijas, querido Daniel, si estáis leyendo esto es que me he ido. Como supongo que Henry sigue siendo menor, prefiero que no presencie esto. Se que no era alguien muy cercana, cariñosa, o incluso simpática, pero no creo que os haya dado mala vida. Regina, Zelena, ambas sois mis hijas, y os quiero, a mi modo, os quiero. Perdóname Regina por ocultarte algo que quise obviar durante treinta años. Zelena, perdonare por obviarte durante treinta años. Espero a ver encomendando mis errores estos últimos años, en donde te conocí, apoyé, y erradiqué mis errores. La cosa es muy sencilla, mi dinero, a partes iguales, será dividido en dos entre mis dos hijas, tan sólo poseo dos propiedades, el resto serán vendidas y repartidos los beneficios a partes iguales. Las propiedades son, esta casa, en donde recojo mis últimos deseos y estáis leyendo este papel tan odioso, y la otra, en donde Regina y Henry han vivido hasta ahora. Pero, antes de que podáis tocar algo de mi herencia, tengo una petición, debéis casaros antes de 24 horas o no recibiréis nada. Tan sólo Henry recibirá su parte al tener la mayoría de edad. Y he ahí donde entras en juego tú Daniel, te dejo de tutor legal de todos mis bienes hasta que Henry cumpla su mayoría de edad, si mis hijas no se casasen antes de 24 horas desde ya. Eso sí, ambos matrimonios deben durar al menos quince años, al no ser que haya problemas de índole penitenciarios que lo impidan, véase, maltrato o similares" _

_Fdo:_

_Cora Mills_

Necesitaron un par de minutos para procesar toda la información, al menos Regina... la cara de Daniel y Zelena era otra. Suelen decir que todos los muertos al morir se les perdonan los pecados y todos son santos cuando estiran la pata, aunque, como en este caso, hayan sido unas arpías y brujas hasta estando bajo tierra. ¿Casarse? ¿En menos de 24 horas? Lo había hecho a drede. Seguro cambió el testamento al saber de su relación con Emma. Al saber que era lesbiana. Oh si, Cora era retorcida hasta muerta. Sabía que la rubia huiría al enterarse, ¿qué joven post-universitaria con toda la vida por delante se casaría en menos de 24 horas? ¡Nadie! Quince años casadas, si o si, quince años con la misma persona cuando tenía a todas las lesbianas de la ciudad a sus pies... No, Emma no accedería, saldría corriendo, era lógico, y su madre lo sabía, por eso había nombrado a Daniel tutor de los bienes de su hijo. La odiaba hasta después de muerta, iba a quedarse en la calle, sin su piso, no tenía nada.

-Hermanita, ¿quieres un vaso de agua? Te veo muy pálida - acercándose a la morena que realmente estaba muy blanca.

-Sólo es una bajada de tensión, estoy bien - apartando el brazo de la tal Zelena.

-Ummm, bueno, seguro que tú no me invitas a tu boda, eres algo maleducada, pero yo si quiero invitarte. Me pienso casar ya mismo, el cura seguro sigue en la Iglesia. Y estoy segura de que mi amado Francisco José, me dice que sí. ¿Qué hay de tu novio?

-¿Novio? - no, si, la tía sabía dar donde más la dolía. Seguro que Cora la había contando todo y sólo pretendía burlarse - ¡Piérdete! Ni loca iría a tu boda - saliendo de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos, dirigiéndose a la cocina en donde Henry merendaba mientras la esperaba fervientemente.

-¡Mami! ¿Qué ha pasado? - dejando su vaso de leche de golpe, y corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

-Tu abuela nos ha quitado la casa... hijo, yo... lo lamento tanto - cayendo un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¡No! No puede hacer eso mamá. No es justo, algo habrá que podamos hacer, eres abogada, ¡la mejor! - intentando dar esperanza a su madre.

-Si, lo hay cariño. Tengo que casarme antes de las próximas 24 horas o... o Daniel quedará de tutor legal de tus bienes hasta tu mayoría de edad.

-Entonces no hay problema, ¡cásate con Emma! - sonriendo de lado a lado, no veía el problema... Daniel no lo era. Su madre se casaría con Emma y todo solucionado.

-Cariño... - tonando que cambiaba el tono de su voz a resignación.

-¿Habéis roto? - cruzando los dedos por detrás de su espalda suplicando que dijese que no.

-No, no es eso... pero Emma es muy joven, yo sólo soy una novia más y... ¡Y ni siquiera ha aparecido en el funeral de mi madre! ¡Ni una llamada! - explotando por fin. Si, estaba muy enfadada, demasiado, Emma no daba señales de vida, y la necesitaba a su lado.

-Mamá... ¡está nevando! Seguramente esté incomunicada, pero Emma es tan cabezota como tú, llegará a tiempo, llegará antes de que pase el plazo, y os casaréis.

-Aunque llegase a tiempo, dudo que quiera casarse tan precipitadamente. El divorcio no es una vía posible... no hasta dentro de quince años mínimo - ironizando con lo último, si un matrimonio aguantaba quince años... obviamente no iban a divorciarse, era una cláusula absurda para que nadie quisiese casarse con ella, estaba maldita.

-¡Venga ya! Emma se muere por ti, se casaría sin dudarlo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo ha pedido aún eh? - escapándosele de la boca... no debía haber dicho eso. ¡No! Como iba a pedirla matrimonio tan pronto... Que ella tuviese edad, y ganas de casarse no significaba nada.

-Mamá, yo tengo fe, y se que aparecerá, y dirá "Si quiero".

* * *

El tráfico era inaudito. La ventisca no hacía más que empeorar, Emma sólo rezaba para que no cortasen la circulación y la fuese imposible llegar al lado de Regina. Además llevaba los regalos de Navidad en el maletero, no dejaba de ser Nochebuena a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos. Apenas avanzaban los coches, momento que Emma aprovecho para coger su móvil para llamar a Regina. Llevaba intentándolo tiempo y no daba respuesta, debido al temporal. Se sentía la peor novia del universo... Haría cualquier cosa para recompensarla.

* * *

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia - la cara de asco de Regina entre los vítores y aplausos, apenas interesaba a nadie. Su nueva y reciente hermana se acababa de casar con un chulo de playa.

Henry parecía contento, le hacía ilusión tener una nueva tía y celebrar una boda, no había ido a ninguna en su vida. Y tener una familia, al menos en un futuro, le hacía feliz. Quizás no era el día más indicado, esa tal Zelena había sido más amable en unas horas con ellos que su abuela en vida, pero aun así...a Regina no la convencía la estampa de nueva hermana perfecta. Regina no quería amargarle la fiesta a su hijo, lo amaba por encima de todo. Y al fin y al cabo en unas pocas horas era Nochebuena y no se había parado, ni por un segundo, a pensar en que no había comprado nada a Henry, era la peor madre y hermana del mundo. La novia se acerco y Regina tuvo que dirigirla la palabra.

-Hermanita ¿no vas a felicitarme? Estoy segura de que encontraremos a alguien que quiera casarse contigo aunque sea por dinero. En este pueblo hay mucho tonto y pobre - guiñándola el ojo.

-No me interesa ni los tontos ni los pobres de este pueblo ni de ninguno. No soy una trepa como tu que te has casado con el primer pela manillas que ha llamado a tu puerta - respondiendo con cierto ego.

-Hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida a pesar de que madre haya muerto- haciendo la señal de la cruz con su mano derecha ante la mirada atónica de Regina - y sólo deseo que tu también encuentres la felicidad - cogió del brazo a su nuevo marido, que seguía con la misma camisa de patán, y salió de la iglesia. De repente el móvil de Regina empezó a sonar.

-¡Es Emma!- iluminándosele los ojos - ¡Cógelo!- La mirada de Henry acabo de convencer a Regina que se moría por cogerlo.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo esta la reina mas bella? - cambiando el tono a uno mas apagado - Siento mucho haberme perdido el funeral de tu madre... - dejando unos segundos - pero las carreteras están imposibles. Aunque por suerte el ser tan guapa y popular da resultados - volviendo a ser la Emma repelente que Regina conocía - ¿A que no imaginas quien tiene un novio que trabaja en una quitanieves?

-Alguna de tus gloriosas ex bipolares - zapateando el roñosa madera de la Iglesia, con cierta molestia.

-¡Noooooo! Simplemente las casas de acogida dan para mucho bebé - sabía que su novia estaba incómoda, sólo faltaba que pensase que llegaba tarde por un lío de faldas.

-Me tienes en ascuas cariño - ironizando - yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte, vas a reírte y todo.

-Nena... como soy tan suertuda, en poco más de media hora llegaré al pueblo ese, alejado de la mano de Dios, y te tengo unas sorpresitas.

-Yo también tengo ciertas sorpresitas... y no del todo agradable - dándose cuenta que no podía hablarla de lo del matrimonio por teléfono, esperaría a que apareciese.

* * *

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después...

-¡Mamá, mamá! - acercándose al porche en donde Regina tomaba un café bien calentito, y al darse cuenta de su cara apenada, soltando la bola de nieve - Emma llegará en seguida, ¿no vas a probarte el vestido de novio que Zelena ha encontrado en el desván?

-¡NO! - aunque consideraba muy generoso que no hubiese utilizado el vestido de boda de su madre, y se lo hubiese ofrecido a Regina, seguía teniéndola cierto rencor.

-Oh venga, si Emma tiene dudas, que lo dudo, en cuanto te vea vestida de blanco, se derretirá.

-Aunque así fuese, ¿no has pensado en el factor frío? - bajándose su gorro para que le tapase sus orejas.

-Bah, la tía Zelena y yo hemos puesto un par de calefactores portátiles en el altar, y la tía está reteniendo al cura que quiere irse a su casa, que se encuentra en el pueblo de al lado - "la tía" "la tía" "la tía" ¡dios! Henry estaba empezándola a idolatrar a esa roba fortunas demasiado.

-Sois muy amables cariño pero... las mujeres no podemos casarnos por la Iglesia - pensando que si el niño no sabía ese detalle, al menos Zelena, aunque no hubiese acabado la E.S.O, lo sabría.

-Ah, es cierto. ¿Y quién va a casaros? - Henry acababa de ver un problema al acontecimiento del siglo, algo que Regina había visto desde que leyó el testamento.

-No lo sé cariño, en este pueblo habrá un alcalde peeeero... - en el peor de los casos Regina imaginaba que sería un machista y homófobo y no las casaría.

-No te preocupes, la tía y yo lo solucionaremos - dando ánimos a su madre.

-¿Sabe acaso la tía que soy lesbiana? - a estas alturas dudaba de que su hermana supiese ese detalle.

-Si, dice que quiere conocer a Emma, le he hablado mucho de ella mientras decorábamos la Iglesia - Oh mamí, ¡ya viene! - quedándose asombrado ante la inmensa quitanieves que aparecía ante sus ojos en el medio de la plaza del pueblo. Una graciosa Emma Swan con su gorro de panda a juego con las manoplas, se bajaba de un enérgico salto y corría a abrazar a Henry, y posteriormente, a Regina.

-Cariño - achuchándola contra su hombro - lamento tanto que hayas pasado por esto sola...

-No pasa nada, realmente mi madre me es indiferente ahora, tengo otro problema Emma.

-Ya, lo sé, debí impedir a Elsa hacer una fiesta en el rellano, peeero...

-¿Qué? -. encendiéndosela la mirada, pero sin fuerzas para enfadarse - No, Emma, ya da igual, si no hago cierta cosa, perderé mi casa y todo.

-¿Qué cosa? - Emma se sentía como Papa Noel, era capaz de concede cualquier deseo esa noche - Para esto yo aquí, para cumplir todos tus ruegos y preguntas letrada - guiñando un ojo a su novia al mismo tiempo que una potente bola de nieve se estrompaba contra su cabeza - ¡Eh chico! ¡Te vas a enterar! - cogiendo nieve del alfeizar y preparándose para hacer un fuerte de bolas de nieves y jugar con Henry.

-Emma, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - El tiempo se paro. Las más de diez bolas que Emma ya había hecho casi casi se derritieron ante la pregunta, Henry al otro lado de la calle, se quedó como una estatua. Si, no era un momento romántico, ni perfecto, ni adecuado, pero su relación tampoco lo había sido nunca.

-Nena - tomando aire - acaba de morirse tu madre - incorporándose para quedar a la altura de Regina - No creo que sea el momento más... adecuado.

-Emma, si que lo es. Mi madre va a quitarme todos mis bienes y dárselos a Daniel hasta que Henry cumpla los dieciocho si no me caso antes de 24 horas - no sabía por qué, empezó a llorar, por un segundo había creído que Emma haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero estaba equivocada.

-¡Eh, Ingrid! - gritando a la rubia descomunal que apoyada en la quitanieves de su novio, contemplaba la escena familiar - ¿Te hace una boda? - guiñándola el ojo

-No sé Emma, hoy es mi día libre, es Navidad.

-Oh vamos, ¿cuando has dicho tú que no a una buena boda de lesbianas? - Regina escuchaba su diálogo de besugas y no entendía las indirectas. EL supuesto novio de la otra rubia, tan sólo se reía.

-Perdonad, pero, me he perdido hace media hora - cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Oh no te lo he dicho? Ingrid es la Consejera de Medioambiente de su Comunidad Autónoma. Si, aunque se haya criado en la calle, ha llegado lejos, no pongas tu cara de esnobismo, no es el momento pichurri - dándola un azote cariñoso - Entonces qué, ¿nos casamos ya reina? - mirando con esos ojos azules y verdosos al mismo tiempo, tan profundos que hacían que Regina se derritiese.

-No tan rápido - saliendo de la casa una pelirroja - Mi hermana no puede casarse con esas pintas, tiene un vestido esperando.

-¿Un vestido? ¿Y yo con estas pintas? - la verdad es que llevaba unas vaqueros cualquiera y un anorak rojo.

-Tranquila cuñada, para ti también tengo otro vestido en mi armario- cogiendo a ambas del brazo y dirigiéndolas hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, ya en la Iglesia...

Todos esperaban impaciente a una de las novias. Realmente la Iglesia estaba preciosa decorada con flores echas de papel, y una hermosa alfombra de color rojo que llegaba desde el altar, a la entrada. Alrededor del altar, un par de bancos rodeaban a una novia impaciente, y la casamentera, hacía algo de frío, pero no importaba.

-Como no, se retrasa, a ver si va a dejarme plantada en el altar - provocando la risa de los pocos invitados. Emma iba vestida con un impresionante vestido de noche, color negro, con brillantes, que resaltaba su cabellera rubia, aunque se notaba que estaba helada, aguantaba con porte a su amada.

-¡Ya llega, ya llega! - abriendo la boa por primera vez en todo el día el flamante novio, ahora marido de su hermana, que seguía con la misma ridícula camisa.

Regina estaba deslumbrante, el vestido la quedaba como un guante. Parecía ser que Cora en sus tiempos mozos tuvo la misma silueta que su hija, Regina. El entramado de encaje que caía por su espalda hasta formar la larga cola, no era más impresionante que su escote cruzado, que realzaba su busto. A su lado un pequeño hombrecito de esmoquin, llevaba al altar a su madre. Eran exactamente las 0:00 de la Noche, y con todos los preparativos aun no habían cenado a pesar de la noche que era.

Emma miró a Regina, que llegaba con paso firme al altar, al ritmo de la típica música de las bodas de las películas que sonaba en el Iphone de Zelena. No necesitaba dar el si quiero, lo había dado hace mucho tiempo, cuando se enamoro de la insoportable vecina de enfrente, y a pesar de todos los obstáculos, entró a formar parte de su vida.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y si había alguna duda, quedó disipada. Quizás no las iba a casar un cura pero no tenían pensado romper la promesa de

_"Hasta que la muerte las separe"_

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! No me convence mucho pero hoy tenía que acabarlo sí o sí y llevo todo el día mala y sin ganas... pero prometí hacer esto, y me apunté al concurso así que intento cumplir mi Palabra.**

**Se lo dedico y doy gracias a Sombra, porque gracias a él surgió la idea, Leed su fic swanqueen "La Madrastra" No tiene desperdicio ;)**

**Y espero que hayáis sido buenas y no os hayan traído carbón los Reyes Magos!**

**Saludos,**

**Silvia**


End file.
